Bright lights and weird thoughts
by sweet sixteen
Summary: Draco and Harry find out they have more in common than they thought and become a couple. Slash HP/DM
1. Default Chapter

Title: bright lights and weird thoughts  
  
Rating: PG 13 but may go up  
  
Warning: this fic contains Slash, that's a romantic relationship between two boys, in this case Draco/Harry.  
  
A/N: I'll warn you I have a habbit of not finishing stories but I already have 4 more chapters for this story so you should be okay for a while. I'll probably put one out every week or so.  
  
~*~*~The start to a very strange day~*~*~  
  
"Go to the hospital wing Harry." Professor Mcgonogal said firmly  
  
"But I'm fine…" Harry began but was cut off by his teacher again.  
  
"I know you feel fine but it's important that you go anyway."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts Harry." She said firmly with a look of astonishment on her face.  
  
"He's so young, too young." She muttered to herself as he turned and left the class.  
  
She turned back to the class, most of which were talking loudly about what had just happened, after all it wasn't everyday that a bright light suddenly surrounded one of your classmates. The only person not talking was Hermione who was busily looking through her copy of "Hogwarts a history" to find something which might explain what had just happened.  
  
  
  
Harry turned into the hospital wing and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the bed looking quite annoyed.  
  
Madame Pomfery hurried over to Harry's side "What's wrong with you today then dear?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"If you're fine then why are you here?" she asked curiously  
  
"Professor Mcgonogal said I had to come." He answered rather annoyed  
  
"Well sit down then." She said motioning to the bed Draco was already sitting on, Harry sat down and she began muttering to herself "What is it with the teachers today, they keep sending me pupils who don't feel ill."  
  
Harry sat confused on the bed I wish I knew what was going on  
  
1 So do I Potter but whining about it isn't going to help  
  
I wasn't whining, I was just…  
  
Just what?  
  
Oh shut up  
  
I never said a word  
  
Suddenly they both turned and looked at each other in shock, confusion apparent on their faces.  
  
Oh great now I've gone insane. I'm hearing Malfoy in my head.  
  
You're not insane but I swear if you don't shut up I'll make sure you go insane  
  
You don't have to listen to me  
  
I don't have much choice, I'm just sitting here minding my own business and suddenly you're in my head.  
  
They were both silent for a short while.  
  
Isn't this freaking you out?  
  
Yeah I guess it is a little……I mean I'm not scared or anything….Malfoy's are never scared….I'm just a little confused  
  
He's worried, and now he's trying to tell me he's not scared but I can feel it and Oh God I can feel it!!  
  
I am NOT scared  
  
Whatever  
  
I am… his train of thought was cut of as Dumbledore walked through the door.  
  
"Hello boys, I'm sure you're wondering what's going on and why you're here in the hospital wing when nothing is wrong with you."  
  
Both boys nodded so he continued "Well you both went through something called Wizarding Puberty, I'm sure you'll have heard of it" He said looking at Draco.  
  
"I have but…. You're not meant to go through it until you are about 21."  
  
"Ahhhh. Yes that is true but in very powerful wizards it often occurs earlier. Not usually this early but still."  
  
Powerful wizards. Well that explains Harry but why me?  
  
You are powerful too. Probably more powerful then me, the only thing I've ever done is not get killed when I was a baby and that was just fluke, no skill involved.  
  
Are you insane? Don't you realise how powerful you are? You have done so many brilliant things in your life. I've done nothing but be cruel and hurt people. The only reason anyone thinks I'm powerful is because of who my father is.  
  
You are powerful. I've seen you do amazing things in potions, it's as though you could do it without the book, without the teacher even. The only reason people don't think you're as powerful as me is because you're never given the chance to be in the spotlight.  
  
"BOYS!!" Dumbledore shouted and they both jumped.  
  
"No need to shout!" Draco replied a little loudly  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, if I didn't know better I'd think you were speaking to each other telepathically…." Dumbledore trailed off when he saw the look the two young men in front of him exchanged "You WERE speaking telepathically weren't you?"  
  
"Ummm… Yeah" Harry answered hesitantly  
  
"Well I guess it is to be expected. I mean I just didn't think it would happen so quickly. I knew you were powerful and soul mates but…."  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco butted in "Soul mates? Are you trying to say that me and Potter are soul mates?"  
  
"Ahhh… I didn't know how to tell you that but yes it appears that you are."  
  
"No… no way… you can't be serious… can you?"  
  
"What is going on?" Harry asked confused  
  
"I forgot you come from a muggle family. Well every person is born with, well, many people describe it as having half a soul and somewhere in the world someone else will have the other half. When two muggle soul mates meet they will have an immensely strong love and unbreakable relationship. It is the same for wizards but their innate magic will also bond meaning they will be immensely strong when together and they often get special abilities, like being able to talk telepathically to each other and eventually being able to share memories and feelings."  
  
"So you mean Draco and I are soul mates, we're meant to be together. To be in love?" Harry asked uncertainly  
  
"Well yes."  
  
This cannot be happening. I mean Harry's cute and all but Love?  
  
Harry laughed lightly and replied you think I'm cute do you?  
  
Oh shit I didn't realise you were listening  
  
Don't worry. You're not so bad yourself.  
  
"Are you basing all this on the fact that we can speak telepathically?" Draco asked  
  
"No. You both went through wizard puberty at exactly the same second and ONLY two soul mates will go through it at the same time. And when I say same time I mean exactly, not a nanosecond apart"  
  
"Oh god." Draco whispered  
  
"You can say that again." Harry replied  
  
"I will leave you two here for the next two days. You will have no visitors and PLEASE use the time to get to know each other better."  
  
  
  
Harry and Draco were shown into a side room, which had two single beds, and it's own bathroom. Madame Pomferry made sure they had all they needed then left them alone.  
  
Maybe if we… No… but then at least I'd know…. No I can't do that…..but maybe it would be better if I just did…  
  
Oh for god sake will you stop arguing with yourself. If you need someone to argue with I'm right here in your head.  
  
Oops, didn't realise you could hear me  
  
Well I can. Is there anything I can help you with?  
  
Well yes… um… actually no  
  
Come on Harry just tell me  
  
You…you called me Harry? He asked with wonder  
  
So I did. Draco replied slightly shocked  
  
Okay I figured that maybe if we kissed then I'd know if I felt anything for you or not.  
  
You know if you want to kiss me you don't have to make up a lame excuse you can just ask  
  
Oh fine forget it!  
  
No  
  
Draco got up and walked across the room to where Harry was sitting on his bed. He very slowly leant down, his heart beating faster then he thought possible and lightly touched his lips to Harry's. The second they touched a bright light surrounded them and in that second they both knew for sure they were soul mates.  
  
"Wow" Harry whispered when they parted his eyes still closed  
  
"I second that." Draco replied  
  
I wonder if he felt it too. Oh God I hope he felt it too.  
  
Of course I felt it Harry  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Draco and he gasped slightly in surprise and wonder when he saw he was smiling. Not his trademark smirk but a real smile. God he's gorgeous when he smiles. This made Draco's smile widen and he felt a slight blush creep onto his cheeks.  
  
Thank you  
  
It was Harry's turn to blush now Damn! I keep forgetting you're in my head  
  
You can't imagine how cute you look when you blush Draco mused  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Draco asked pointing at the space on the bed beside Harry  
  
"Now let me see, a gorgeous guy who I just found out is my soul mate is asking if he can sit beside me. That's a tough decision but I think I'll go for……… YES"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sat down "You're weird. Anyway that sort of thing doesn't work on me I knew you were going to say yes before you did."  
  
"Did you seriously think I might say no?" Harry asked softly  
  
Draco didn't reply, well at least not out loud, Yes  
  
Why?  
  
I'm not as sure of myself as I pretend to be. It hurts when people hate me, but I can deal with it because I hate myself more than they ever could. I'm not good enough for you.  
  
Don't speak like that. Harry said gently pulling Draco into his arms Of course you are good enough for me. I'm nothing special. You are amazing, you're incredibly talented, you're strong and brave, yes you've hurt people in you're past but I trust you and I know you've got a good reason for it. I also realise it's probably not something you're ready to tell me but….  
  
Draco cut him off Thank you for saying that, it meant a lot. I still don't think I'm good enough for you though. I mean you're brilliant, you've faced the darkest man alive every year since you were 11 and he's never beaten you, you're loyal and trustworthy, you always try you're best to help someone no matter what they've done to you and most of all you trust me even though I have never done anything to deserve it. How can you do that?  
  
Maybe you've never done anything to make me trust you but I just know that I can trust you, I can tell when you are lying and not one word you've said today has been a lie, I can feel that you are scared and need someone to be there for you and I want to be that someone.  
  
Draco lifted his head from Harry's chest and gently pressed his lips against his neck I want you to be that someone too. I'll tell you everything soon, but now I just want to be with you.  
  
There's nothing I'd rather do Harry replied lifting Draco's chin up and gently kissed him on the forehead then placed feather light kisses down his nose until he reached his mouth where he stopped. Draco was the first to move, he leant forward and pressed his lips against Harry's moving his hands to tangle in his raven black hair. Harry's hands ran over his back as they began to deepen the kiss, Draco's tongue grazed against Harry's lips begging for entry and was granted it seconds later. Harry groaned slightly when he felt Draco's tongue gently touch his and he moved his tongue in response causing a quiet moan from Draco.  
  
Eventually they pulled apart, needing more air. Harry leant his head down and placed it on Draco's shoulder, feeling safer in Draco's embrace than he ever had before.  
  
I love you Draco thought as he pulled Harry closer to him. Harry's eye's fluttered open in surprise and he pulled away slightly so he could look in Draco's silver eyes.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco had to stop for a second then he realised he must have heard what he was thinking. "I didn't mean you to hear it but yes I did mean it. I know it seems too soon to know but I just do, I think I always have I've just been to busy pushing everyone away from me and pretending to hate you that I didn't notice."  
  
Harry smiled and his lips crashed down against Draco's, the kiss was full of love and passion and Draco groaned with loss when Harry pulled away.  
  
Harry grinned at Draco "I love you too." He was rewarded with a smile from Draco, and Harry was stunned to see the love and trust in Draco's usually cold eyes that were now dancing with happiness.  
  
They were still in each other's arms when Madame Pomferry walked in. She had to clear her throat to get their attention.  
  
"I brought you some food," She said placing the tray down on the small table in the corner of the room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore will be up to see you sometime this evening or early tomorrow morning."  
  
She turned to leave then stopped for a second "There are two beds in here for a reason."  
  
"We were only trying to be helpful. I mean it'll be a lot less work for you if you only have to make one bed in the morning." Draco replied innocently  
  
Madame Pomferry looked at him, surprise in her eyes. She wasn't surprised he had made a comment, no that was expected, but she certainly hadn't expect to see the usually sullen boy smile at her and there was no malice in his voice.  
  
What's she staring at?  
  
You  
  
I know that! I wanted to know why?  
  
Several things. You are smiling, you didn't sneer at her and when you spoke to her it was in a nice way. Harry replied gently trying to be honest but not hurt Draco's feelings.  
  
I guess that would be pretty shocking for her. Oh and you didn't hurt my feelings.  
  
How did you know I…  
  
Easy. You said earlier you can feel when I'm scared or lying or whatever and I can feel that you were worried about saying that.  
  
They looked up at the sound of the door closing loudly.  
  
"Oops, I guess we got so distracted by our own conversation that we forgot she was even in the room." Harry said laughing.  
  
"I never really liked her anyway. There is nothing worse than being in here getting your bones regrown, which, may I add is very painful, and having that stupid, smiley woman chattering away to you when you just want to be left in peace."  
  
"She's only trying to be kind and helpful."  
  
"I hear you're thoughts remember, she bugs you too." Draco replied  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Does"  
  
"Does not"  
  
"Does"  
  
"Does not"  
  
"Does"  
  
"Does not"  
  
"Right that's it. You've asked for it now." Draco said as he began to tickle Harry.  
  
"Ahhh…..no……Draco……stop….." Harry struggled out between laughs.  
  
Draco stopped for a second "Not until you admit I'm right."  
  
"Never" Harry replied a smile on his face  
  
Draco started tickling him again, smiling to himself as he watched Harry squirm beneath him.  
  
"Okay……okay…..I give up…….Ahhhhh…..stop……You're right."  
  
Draco said a triumphant "Ha" and stopped tickling Harry but still kept his hands resting lightly on his sides. "I told you I was right. I'm never wrong."  
  
"I'd kill you for that but I'm way too tired right now." Harry said as he tried to catch his breath. Draco smiled down on the boy-who-lived and flopped down on the bed beside him. Rolling onto his side so he could watch him.  
  
Draco gently slid an arm over Harry and kissed him on the temple. Harry was about to lean over and kiss Draco when his stomach rumbled. "Damn. I guess we'd better eat some of the food she brought."  
  
"Bleuch! I hate hospital food." Draco said pulling a face and looking warily at the food across the room.  
  
Harry stood up then reached down to pull Draco up too. "Come on. It's not all bad."  
  
"Oh really? Pray tell when is it good?" Draco said but got up anyway  
  
"Ummmm….."  
  
"See, you can't even remember a time when it tasted good."  
  
Harry gently pulled Draco across the room to the table and dropped down into one of the chairs, never letting go of Draco's hand.  
  
Harry stuck a finger in the food before him then lifted it to his lips where he licked it off. "mmm… Not bad!"  
  
"Let me try some" Draco asked  
  
"You've got your own."  
  
"It looks much nicer off you're finger though." Draco said pouting  
  
Harry laughed "You're pathetic you know." He stuck his finger back in the food and lifted it towards Draco's mouth. Draco closed his mouth around his finger and gently sucked, swirling his tongue around it causing Harry to moan slightly.  
  
"You were right it's not bad. I guess I'll have to try all horrible food off of you and see if it all tastes better." Draco said suggestively  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and began to eat his food. Unfortunately the rest of was pretty much like normal Hospital food.  
  
"Yuck. You we're right it does taste horrible." Harry said grimacing  
  
"I'm always right" Draco drawled  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No" Harry replied and just before Draco could say anything he captured his mouth in a kiss.  
  
Pulling away he smiled "We are NOT starting that again."  
  
"You can win all the time if that's what I get in return." Draco said running his hand over Harry's arm.  
  
The Slytherin got up and moved across the room to the bed where he sat with his back resting against the backboard and beckoned for Harry to come over. Harry smiled and sat between Draco's legs leaning back against his chest. Draco's arms snaked around his chest and he kissed him on the back of the neck. "I love you," He whispered into his ear.  
  
Harry sighed contently and snuggled into Draco's loving embrace "I love you too. Even when you are being incredibly annoying."  
  
"I want to tell you why I'm always so cruel to everyone but once I've started I don't think I'll be able to stop so I'm going to wait until Dumbledore has been."  
  
"You don't have to tell me yet." Harry said reassuringly  
  
"I know, but I want to. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."  
  
"Well in that case I guess I've got a lot to tell you about my past too." Harry said, a hint of sadness in his voice and Draco tightened his arms around his waist reassuringly. 


	2. An evening visitor

~*~*~An evening visitor~*~*~  
  
"Good evening boys" Dumbledore said lightly as he walked into the room and saw the two young men still sitting on the bed.  
  
Maybe we should teach him to knock Draco thought  
  
We could start a class; I think Madame Pomferry could do with some lessons too  
  
They both started to laugh and Dumbledore just gave them a funny look "It's nice to see you so happy"  
  
That was so directed at me  
  
Well you don't laugh or smile enough Draco  
  
There's never been any reason to laugh or smile before you Draco replied and Harry could feel his happiness. Harry smiled and placed his hands on Draco's arms, which were still around his chest.  
  
"We'll get finished here a lot quicker if you pay attention to me instead of speaking telepathically." Dumbledore said smiling at the two boys who seemed to radiate love.  
  
"Sorry. It just comes naturally. It wasn't intentional." Harry said blushing slightly  
  
"That's okay Harry, there is no need to apologise."  
  
"Do you have a reason to be here or did you just come for idle chit chat?" Draco asked pleasantly, he felt so happy he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to say a nasty comment again.  
  
"Ah yes. Several reasons in fact. Firstly if you could both get your wands and stand at either side of the room." Harry climbed out of Draco's arms and moved across the room while Draco did the same.  
  
"Right. Harry turn that chair into a blue hat please and then tell me how it felt."  
  
Seconds later a blue hat sat where a red chair had been moments before. "Wow. That was a lot easier than usual, I didn't even really need to try it just sort of happened."  
  
"Draco please turn that table into a pink chair," Dumbledore said indicating the table they had earlier eaten off.  
  
The transfiguration happened just as quickly as Harry's had "I agree with Harry that was a lot easier."  
  
"Now one last thing. Harry come over here and hold Draco's hand." Once he had done that dumbledore continued, "Now turn that bed into a living frog."  
  
"But we've never been taught how to turn objects into living creatures." Harry stated  
  
"Just try boys." Together they raised their wands and pictured the bed as a frog, they gasped in shock as the bed did just what they wanted it to and turned into a frog.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and with a wave of his wand everything in the room returned to normal. "As you can both see, now that you have gone through Wizarding puberty you're powers are much greater and when together they are even greater still. Be aware that even apart you are both already more powerful than many adult wizards who went through wizard puberty many years ago. Please be responsible with your powers, together you are stronger than even I and I am very powerful and much older than both of you. All it needs is a little practice." They both stared at the older wizard in shock when he said that.  
  
"Please close your mouths you look like fish. I am only stating the truth." Dumbledore said trying not to laugh. They blushed and closed their mouths trying to get their heads around the fact that they were so powerful.  
  
"From what I've seen today I can tell you will probably find most of your classes very easy. I will make changes in the future but for now just read these books when you run out of work." He said handing them a book each.  
  
"A beginners guide to Apparation?" Draco asked confused "I didn't think we were allowed to learn until the end of seventh year, we're only at the start of 6th year"  
  
"The rules say you must be nearing the end of your 7th year OR have gone through Wizarding puberty. You two are the first pupils, during my time as headmaster, who have gone through Wizarding puberty early enough to be allowed to take the test earlier."  
  
"Is there anything else you need to know?" Harry asked politely  
  
"Yes. I need to know what you would like me to tell the school about you two. Obviously I'll have to say you went through Wizarding puberty but I'm assuming you aren't ready for your relationship to go public."  
  
"Not really, no." Harry replied  
  
"That's not a problem is it?" Draco asked  
  
"Of course not. I'll ask Poppy not to disturb you until lunch tomorrow, that way you can have a little privacy, something you probably wont get much of." Dumbledore said, standing up to leave.  
  
As he reached the door he waved his wand and a plate of food appeared on the table "I know what the hospital food can be like." He said as he left smiling at the two boys who were still holding hands.  
  
Draco flopped onto the bed dragging Harry down with him. "I guess it's time to spill the secrets from our well hidden past."  
  
"You don't have to." Harry said squeezing his hand  
  
"I want to though. Otherwise it will always be a barrier between us."  
  
"Do you want me to go first?"  
  
"Would you? That would really help." Draco said smiling at Harry  
  
"I guess it all starts when I was left on my aunt and uncles door step when I was a baby. They hated me, they always did, I didn't even know why at the time but now I know it's because my parents were magical and they were scared I might be too. The house was big but they made me live in the cupboard under the stairs, they said even it was too good for me. I remember once when I was about 5, I spilled milk on the carpet and they locked me in the cupboard for 3 days without any food, only letting me out to go to the bathroom. I was only five for god sake I couldn't even understand what I had done wrong." Harry stopped to try and control his emotions and Draco pulled him tightly into his arms holding him close.  
  
"When I started school my cousin Dudley made sure I didn't have any friends, he and his friends bullied me everyday I was there and made sure no-one would even talk to me. They used to hit me and steel my lunch, even though all I got was a piece of bread. Every night I'd go home and be made to do the housework and make the tea, and then they'd lock me up in the cupboard again. They told me the scar on my head was from a car crash I'd been in, the car crash that killed my parents. They couldn't even tell me the truth about my parents." Tears were rolling down Harry's cheeks and Draco gently rocked him in his arms, kissing him softly on the head every so often.  
  
"Then I found out I was a wizard and I was so happy, it was my way out of the life I had with them. Then I found out my parents were killed by some psychopath wizard who was trying to take over the world and he wanted me dead. Everybody saw me as 'the boy who lived', their savoir and I was expected to fight this great wizard, I was only 11 for god sake, I didn't even know how to fight. Then I was forced to go back home at summer and I was given a room, finally I thought things were looking up but they just got worse, every night Uncle Vernon would beat me, punching and kicking me until I couldn't even plead for him to stop." At this Draco pulled the now sobbing boy tighter into his arms.  
  
"Then after that I had to fight Voldermort every year, spend the summer at home getting beaten and then eventually be the reason a boy died. Now after everything I finally have the chance to be happy, Voldermort is still around but I finally have a real home to go to, Sirius is free and he lives with Remus and they said there would always be room for me their. I have true friends and know I have you, things might still be tough for a while but I know it'll turn out okay in the end." Harry finished with a smile on his face and wiped away the last few tears that rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I never realised just how bad things were for you at home, I promise I'll look after you and make sure you get to have the happy life you deserve." Draco said in between kissing Harry.  
  
"Thank you Draco. Are you ready now?"  
  
"Yes. I guess it kind of starts the same way as yours, with pain and beatings. I can barely remember the first time I was hit, I was so young, 2 and a half I think. I dropped a biscuit on the floor and my father said I was a stupid little boy and he hit my right across my face. Then he screamed at me for crying, saying that Malfoy's didn't cry. He hit me at least once a week from then on, he always had a reason, I was too stupid, I said something stupid, I tripped over a chair, it didn't matter what I did I was never good enough. I tried so hard I just wanted to be good enough for him. I learnt all the dark arts he taught me and never forgot anything he told me. I studied and worked so hard at school but it was never enough. I had to be cruel and unkind to people like Hermione and Ron because otherwise I'd have had to suffer the consequences. Sometimes the beatings were so bad I'd not be able to move for days, at those times I would have gladly killed myself if I could have moved enough to do so." Harry gasped slightly and hugged Draco closer to him.  
  
"By the time I was in second year I knew I didn't want to be a death eater, I'd seen the pain and destruction they caused and deep down I knew I would rather die than become like my father. He told me that he was going to ask Voldermort if I could become a young member, join before the usual age of 18 and I told him I didn't want to be one. When he turned to look at me I have never been so afraid in my life. He raised his wand and cast an unforgivable curse on me. His only child and he cast an unforgivable curse on me. The pain was so immense I though I was going to die." Silent tears rolled down his pale skin and he tried to control his breathing enough so he could carry on.  
  
"I used to wonder why my mother never helped me, I knew that she had seen what he was doing to me and last year I found out why she never did anything to help. I was walking past their bedroom when I heard my father shouting, he was telling her she was a stupid little bitch and if she ever tried to help me again he would kill her. Then he ripped of he clothes and hit her until she was covered in her own blood then he raped her, she was screaming and all I could do was stand and watch, I was too scared to do anything to help." Draco broke down and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"You couldn't have done anything, he'd have just hurt you too and it wouldn't have helped, just made things worse." Harry said reassuringly as he rubbed the sobbing boys back and held him close. He knew that Draco wouldn't say anymore that night. Harry gently rocked him in his arms and kissed away the tears that were still slowly rolling down his cheeks. He pulled away and Draco whimpered softly.  
  
"Don't worry baby, I'm just going to take my robes off so we can go to bed. I'm not going anywhere." Harry whispered lovingly as he hastily dragged of his clothes until he was left wearing just his boxers and a T-shirt. Then he moved back to the bed and began to slowly undress his still crying boyfriend, stopping to kiss him every so often. Once Draco was also down to just his underwear Harry pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed pulling the silver haired boy with him.  
  
Closing his arms tightly around Draco and kissing him on the head he whispered. "Go to sleep now. I'm here with you and I wont let anyone hurt you. I love you." Draco smiled faintly and snuggled closer to Harry's warm body, falling asleep within seconds. Harry followed closely behind.  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? I really don't like it, but I've rewritten it tons of times and it's just not getting any better.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed it really means a lot to me. 


End file.
